Eternamente Te Amarei
by Tamara J. Potter
Summary: Eles ficaram alguns minutos calados, um silêncio estranho, nenhum dos dois queriam começar a falar da noite anterior, porem sabiam que mais cedo ou mais tarde teriam que tocar no assunto. – Sou péssima em resumos.


Titulo: Eternamente Te amarei

Autora: Tamara J Potter

Shipper: Harry/Hermione

Resumo: Eles ficaram alguns minutos calados, um silêncio estranho, nenhum dos dois queriam começar a falar da noite anterior, porem sabiam que mais cedo ou mais tarde teriam que tocar no assunto. – Sou péssima em resumos.

ETERNAMENTE TE AMAREI

Hermione estava sentada no sofá da antiga casa dos Blaks, lendo um de seus livros. Quando escuta a porta se abrir, olhou para trás e viu Harry. Ele estava com uma aparência muito abatida, Hermione preocupada perguntou:

- Harry, o que houve?

- Como o que houve Hermione pessoas não param de morrer. Eu tentei salvar uma garotinha mais eles foram mais rápidos.

- Como assim?-Hermione já sabia a resposta, mais mesmo assim perguntou.

- Eu estava andando pela rua quando escutei gritos, fui ver o que era e me deparei com comensais, eles já tinham matado a mãe e estavam estuporando a garotinha de aproximadamente uns oito anos, tentei salva-la, mais era tarde demais Hermione, ela já tinha morrido, e os malditos fugiram - Harry abraçou Hermione e começou a chorar.

- Eu lamento. -disse Hermione acariciando os cabelos de Harry.

- Quando isso vai acabar Mione? Eu não agüento mais.

- Hou Harry, algum dia vai acabar.

- Será mesmo?

- Tudo acaba nada dura para sempre.

- Você promete que sempre estará comigo?-Harry olha dentro dos olhos de Hermione.

- Que pergunta besta! Eu estou aqui não estou?

E naquele momento, seus rostos estavam tão próximos que num ato sem pensar eles se beijaram, um beijo calmo sem malicia, mas que logo foi se agravando, ambos se pediam cada vez mais. Foi Harry quem parou com o beijo, olhou dentro dos olhos de Hermione e viu que neles havia desejo, muito desejo. Então pegou a mão de Hermione e a levou ao seu quarto.

Quando fechou a porta, Harry voltou a beijar Hermione com a mesma intensidade de antes. Quando o longo beijo terminou harry perguntou:

- Você quer mesmo isso?

- O que você acha? - disse Hermione com um olhar malicioso.

Harry pegou Hermione pela cintura de um jeito que a fez tremer, e começou a beijar seu pescoço e a despi-la. Naquela noite eles fizeram amor.

* * *

Hermione acordou meio zonza, viu que Harry estava no seu lado realmente não havia sido um sonho. Ela começou a se sentir envergonhada, havia transado com o seu melhor amigo, será que as coisas continuariam a ser como eram antes? E o pior ela não sentia nem um pouco de remorso.

- Bom dia! - disse Harry percebendo que ela já havia acordado.

- Nossa! Que horas são?- pergunta Hermione ainda meia zonza.

- É cedo, nem são seis horas ainda.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos calados, um silêncio estranho, nenhum dos dois queriam começar a falar da noite anterior, porem sabiam que mais cedo ou mais tarde teriam que tocar no assunto.

Foi Hermione quem falou primeiro:

- Precisamos conversar. - diz ela cautelosamente.

- É precisamos, mas não agora, vou tomar um banho - Após dizer isso Harry levantou e entrou na suíte de seu quarto.

Hermione acabava de se espreguiçar, levantou e seguiu para a suíte de seu quarto, realmente eles precisavam conversar mais não agora.

* * *

Harry e Hermione tentaram se evitar durante o resto do dia, porem estava ficando cada vez mais difícil, ate que chegou um momento que não puderam mais adiar essa conversa. Estavam na cozinha quando Hermione não agüentando mais a pressão falou:

- Já chega! Precisamos conversar Harry, e precisamos agora mesmo! - Hermione praticamente grita.

- Olha Hermione isso não vai dar certo, ontem estávamos muito abalados e de certa forma carentes por causa da guerra, e eu não posso me envolver emocionalmente com alguém, pelo menos não até a guerra terminar, mas...

Quando Hermione escutou aquilo sentiu vontade de chorar. Ela não esperava essa reação dela mesma. No fundo sempre soube que o que sentia por Harry era mais que uma amizade, mas só agora ela se deu conta de que realmente o amava.

- Mas... -Hermione disse lutando para não cair no choro ali mesmo.

- Eu acho que te amo Hermione - Harry estava visivelmente emocionado.

- Sabe, eu também acho que te amo Harry - Hermione disse não conseguindo mais conter as lagrimas.

Harry se aproximou de Hermione, secou suas lagrimas com o seu polegar e a beijou profundamente. Quando o beijo terminou harry disse:

- Acho que estamos juntos agora.

- É estamos

Após esta frase começaram a se beijar novamente.

Havia se passado duas semanas desde que Harry e Hermione assumiram o romance. Estava tudo indo bem, quando num sábado logo pela manhã Harry,que estava na sala recebe uma carta pela sua coruja Edwiges. Ele não tem uma boa sensação quando pega a carta na mão. Hesita por um momento em abri-la, mas acaba abrindo. Na carta dizia:

"_Harry,_

_Ficamos sabendo que muitos comensais da morte _

_Pretendem atacar uma aldeia na Austrália, só_

_que dessa vez Voldemort estará com eles._

_Achamos que chegou a hora Harry._

_Precisamos de você._

_ Remus Lupin"_

Hermione que observava Harry de longe se preocupa com a sua repentina palidez, caminhou até ele, botou a sua mão direita em seu ombro e perguntou:

- Harry querido, você está bem?

Harry que até então estava paralisado, apenas lhe entrega a carta. Quando Hermione acabou de ler, apenas fitou os olhos de Harry e o abraçou.

- Estaremos juntos nisso meu amor

Harry se esquivou do abraço, e subiu para cima. Hermione estranhou sua frieza, mas não disse nada apenas o seguiu, ele entrou em seu quarto, pegou uma de suas malas e começou a guardar as coisas de Hermione nela.

- Mas o que é isso?- sua voz nem saiu direito, estava em choque pelo que estava vendo.

- Você não pode ficar aqui Hermione, não pode - Harry disse de uma maneira meio sádica.

- Você está louco se acha que eu vou te deixar justamente agora - Hermione andou ate Harry e o abraçou com ternura.

- Não pode, você não pode - Harry apenas repetia essa frase inúmeras vezes.

- Shiiiiii, não fala nada, está bem? – Hermione tentava acalma-lo.

Depois de um tempo Harry começou a voltar a si, e falou:

- Todas as pessoas que eu amo acabam morrendo, e eu não sei o que faria se te perdesse Hermione, Juro por deus que não agüentaria.

- Eu não posso te deixar agora ok?! Eu te amo Harry, e ficarei ao seu lado para sempre.

- Ok, mas você promete que não ira morrer?

- Eu não posso prometer nada, não sei como ira ser o futuro. – Quando Harry abriu a boca para falar, ela o beijou fazendo-o se calar.

Harry e Hermione aparataram para a Austrália, onde encontraram Remus que lhes disse que plano iriam traçar naquela noite. Enquanto os comensais não chegavam para destruir tudo que seus olhos pudessem alcançar, eles ficariam acampados em barracas invisíveis, Harry e Hermione ficaram numa barraca separada dos demais.

Enquanto Hermione arrumava suas coisas, Harry se preparava para a guerra.

- Você está bem?

- Estou Hermione, por que a pergunta?

- Sei lá, tive vontade de perguntar. – Hermione falou meia sem graça.

- Se você quer saber se estou com medo?! É estou, mas não por mim e sim por você. – Ele caminhava em direção a ela enquanto falava.

- Você está meio romântico ultimamente – Hermione falou quase sem ar enquanto ele colocava as mãos em sua cintura e beijava delicadamente seu pescoço.

- Você acha? – Harry esboçava um sorriso maroto em seus lábios - Ainda não viu nada.

- Esse não é o momento – Hermione se afastou de Harry e continuou a arrumar as suas coisas.

- Menina má. – ele falou em tom de brincadeira.

Hermione caminhou até ele e depositou um curto beijo em seus lábios, porém ele não se contentava apenas com um doce selinho, a puxou pelo braço quando ela já estava se afastando e a beijou profundamente, mas o beijo foi interrompido por um alarme anunciando a chegada dos comensais e de voldemort.

Harry e Hermione se fitaram, finalmente chegou a hora. Pegaram suas varinhas, e quando iam sair Harry segurou Hermione e lhe disse:

- Toma cuidado ta bom?

- Eu acho que é você quem tem que toma cuidado!

- Que tal nós dois tomarmos cuidados? – Harry estava um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Claro. Harry, eu... eu te amo! Muito e... – Harry não a deixou terminar a frase, simplesmente a beijou e disse:

- Eu também te amo. Agora vamos.

- Vamos.

E eles saíram daquela cabana para mais uma vez lutar pela causa que defendiam.

Harry avistou Voldemort de longe, ficou com muita raiva, queria de uma vez por todas acabar com ele e assim terminar de vez com essa guerra. Porém cada vez ficava mais difícil chegar perto de Voldemort, pois havia muitos comensais lhe atacando por todos os lados. Harry lhes contra atacava com feitiços, e mais feitiços. Quando finalmente conseguiu se livrar dos comensais, Voldemort não estava mais lá. Harry procurou Voldemort por todos os cantos, mas não o encontrava e também não conseguia achar Hermione, ficou desesperado pensando no que podia ter acontecido com ela.

- Procurando alguém Potter? – Harry gelou por dentro, olhou para trás, e seus temores se confirmaram, Voldemort estava com Hermione, usava um feitiço para prendê-la.

Harry não conseguia pensar em mais nada, apenas queria tirar Hermione dali.

- Ficou sem fala Potter? Só porque pretendo matar a sua amada? - Voldemort começou a rir descontroladamente – A magia mais poderosa que vocês chamam de amor apenas os deixam mais fracos e vulneráveis.

- Não fale do que desconhece, seu maldito! _ Harry estava se enfurecendo cada vez mais.

- Acho que já deu. CRUCCIO! – Voldemort Lançou o feitiço contra Hermione, que gritou desesperadamente.

- NÃO!!! – Harry gritou e imediatamente, lançou um feitiço contra Voldemort, porem ele não soltava Hermione, fazendo-a gritar cada vez mais. Harry depositou todas as suas forças no feitiço que lançou contra Voldemort, fazendo-o finalmente soltar Hermione e tentar se defender de Harry.

- Ela está morrendo Potter.

Harry ficou ainda mais furioso Hermione não poderia ter morrido, não agora. Ele depositou todas as suas forças num feitiço, um enorme clarão o em pediu de abrir os olhos por um momento, quando ele voltou a enxergar viu voldemort se desmaterializando. Harry praticamente se arrastou ate onde Hermione estava, estava muito fraco, pegou ela no colo e começou a chorar.

- Ha...Harry – suas palavras saíram num sussurro. – a - acabou?

- Já acabou sim, ele esta morto – a voz de Harry saiu fraca.

- Q-que bom – Hermione tocou a face de Harry – Eu te amo.

E naquele momento Hermione fechou os olhos para nunca mais abri-los. Harry deitou no lado dela, e disse:

- Eternamente te amarei – Harry fechou os olhos e deixou que o levassem para onde Hermione estava.

Harry e Hermione partiram para um lugar melhor, um lugar onde não haveria mais guerras e destruições, um lugar onde só estariam os dois, haviam finalmente encontrado a paz.

FIM

NA: Essa foi a minha primeira fic, espero que tenham gostado!

Deixem reviews e me façam feliz.

Feliz ano novo!!!!!!!!!

Beijão... ;*

N/B: A fic ta um amorzinhoo, adorei! Ah! E qualquer erro escandaloso não é só culpa da Tamara ok? A culpa também é minha que não corrigi! aushuahusha


End file.
